Ultimate Spiderman and Dr Octopus Team up
by The Potal
Summary: It all starts when two scientists , Dr. C and Dr. F joins S.H.I.E.L.D, claiming they have the cure to change Dr. Octopus from bad to good, for good, again. But when the "seemingly" changed Dr. Octopus and Peter have to team up to save team S.H.I.E.L.D from Norman, can they do it? Or will they end each other?
1. Doctors KFC

It was a beautiful spring morning when fate decided to play. I always thought my fate had already been played out-I mean, I had already turned into Spider Man and all- but nothing, Nothing, could prepare me for this.

A school bus rolled on pass as I rode on up to Mid-Town High school on my skateboard. Danny and Sam waited on me as I slowed to a stop and placed my skateboard were the bike stands were.

"Good morning Peter!" Sam said.

I nodded a good morning to them as other students walked-more or less pushed-their way along.

"Yes, good morning Peter. Like the wise ones say, a new morning is like a flower opening it's new petals..."

Sam and I looked at him weirdly. I raised an eyebrow.

Sam slowly turned to face me, saying," Riiiiiiiiighht. Aaaaaaannnnyyyywwwwaaaayyyyy, guess what Nick let slip earlier this morning Spidey!"

Both Danny's and my eyes widened. "Sam, quiet! You do-"

Sam laughed. "You don't honestly believe these people are listening to us, do you? They're too bummed out that it's Tuesday, and their weekend is over."

"Still, whisper."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Nick let slip about two new scientists joining S.H.I.E.L.D! Their names are supposedly Dr. F and Dr. C. Man, if only we had a Dr. K, we could have KFC! "

Danny and I rolled our eyes.


	2. My aunt that just had a baby, um

( **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, forget you saw that...)**

A man, in the strength of time, perhaps fifty-two or -one, yelled," Nick, we've got a Dr. Octopus problem on Third-Quarters street."

Nick Fury walked over to him and bent down to see the computer better. It read:

**Coming live, Dr. Octopus stealing millions of dollars worth of money from the bank has now reached Third-Quarters street.**

Nick Fury stood up. "Alert the team."

* * *

><p>"And what do you do with a balance scale?" Mrs. Whitehead asked.<p>

My team and I were now busily "listening" to Mrs. Whitehead as she talked on and on about balancing out equations.

Suddenly my cellphone started to vibrate. I pulled it out. Nick Fury's head appeared.

"Peter, we need you and the rest of the team to come to headquarters now." I nodded.

_"Peter Parker!"_

I looked up to see Mrs. Whitehead's stern gaze. "What do you think you're doing, using your phone in the middle of my class?"

I stood up. "Ummm, well, you see Mrs. Whitehead, my aunt that just had a baby is dying of, um, A.I.D.S and , um, her baby is too. Yeah that's it. And my friends and I, we got to go."

Mrs. Whitehead tilted her head. "Oh. I see this is a, um, family matter. Your friends and you can go."

I grinned. "Thanks."

As soon as we left, the entire class raised their hands. "What?" Mrs. Whitehead said.

"Our aunt's dying too, can we go?"

Mrs. Whitehead turned and yelled,_" Peter!"_

* * *

><p>By now we were at S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters. As we stood there, all ready to go, Nick walked up to us. Two scientists followed him. One had rather long brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. The other , who was wearing the same thing as the first-a lab coat and a blue shirt- had dark blue eyes and rather long shaggy, messy, never looked like it had ever been combed in his life, hair.<p>

"We've got a Dr. Octopus problem on Third-Quarters street. It looks like he's stealing money again to contie his research. We need you to go down there and stop him. And _Don't _let him escape this time Peter."

I just looked at him. "He escapes once during a robbery and now you're going to hang it over me?"

Nick nodded.

I thought back to the last Dr. Oct bank robbery. I had gotten too coky and made it so that he could escape.

Finally one of the two scientists spoke.

"And this time we need you to make sure you capture him. My coworker, Dr. C, and I- we think we have a cure to turn Dr. Octopus good, for good, again," the one with the long shaggy brown hair said.


End file.
